There exist a large number of applications wherein it is desired to provide a capability of counting and/or endorsing or canceling documents such as tickets, paper currency, food stamps, and the like. Since many applications require counting devices having a capability of counting documents accurately and at high speeds, apparatus is required which not only meets these specifications, but is futher capable of counting and stacking documents of which many may be mutilated, or creased or otherwise abused due to folding or rough handling. Typically, damaged or mutilated documents must first be removed from a stack due to the fact that present day feeding and separating devices are incapable of handling and accurately counting such documents. Even documents which may be perfectly intact, but which may be either severely folded or creased typically require special handling.
It is also desirable to provide apparatus capable of performing the above-mentioned functions and which is further designed, without the need for repeated adjustments, to handle documents of varying length, width, thickness and finishes, as well as being capable of handling documents of different materials, and which may be creased either slightly or severely or have slight or severe tears.
A document handling device which provides all of the above capabilities typically results in apparatus which is large, expensive and complicated.